Defenestrando los clichés
by Alicatar-chan
Summary: Naruto es raptado por el club de fans del SasuNaru en Konoha, y tras amenazarle con quemar el Ichiraku, le obligarán a que conquiste al moreno. Sin embargo, todas las estratagemas que le propondrán esta panda de locas para seducir al Uchiha serán los mayores clichés de las comedias románticas ¿Conseguirá el Uzumaki salvar su ramen sin que su amigo acabe vomitando?
1. Que viene el lobo

**1 . Que viene el lobo(1)**

-¿Pero qué…?

Eso fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir Naruto antes de que le cubriesen la cara con una tela oscura, y le arrastrasen mientras le ataban y él pensaba si de repente se había visto introducido en una de esas películas de tipo Saw.

Esperaba que no, porque en esas películas normalmente la gente tenía que pensar para salvarse, y a él eso de pensar…

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña posibilidad de que se encontrase en una situación así, o al menos en su mente. La gente últimamente estaban cada vez peor de la cabeza y tal, y además esas cosas así gores, de sangre y vísceras decorando los salones, se habían puesto de moda, así que, o hacía algo, o quizás aparecería en los periódicos próximamente con un tono más blancuzco en la cara.

Se puso a patalear como un loco mientras chillaba.

-¡Qué me secuestran!

Las personas a su alrededor que vieron como, efectivamente, le estaban secuestrando, después observaron cómo se vestía el raptado en cuestión, y después de advertir que se trataba de Naruto…

-Bah, solo es Naruto.

Decidieron que como solo era él, bueno, no podía ser dos personas a la vez, seguro que aquello era una broma, una tontería, un griterío sin sentido, o que simplemente alguien había decidido tomar cartas al asunto para bajar el ruido ambiental de la aldea, tapándole la boca al Uzumaki durante un rato.

Total, no es como si el rubio fuese un gatito indefenso, era un ninja, uno de los más poderosos de la aldea.

Pero en ese detalle no cayó el pretendiente a Hokage, que siguió quejándose y pataleando como si la vida le fuera en ello, hasta que le encerraron en una habitación y le quitaron al venda, pudiendo ver que estaba con varias mujeres, con aspecto siniestro y le sentaron en una silla. Cuando su trasero golpeó contra la madera, pareció caer en la cuenta de que podía defenderse, quizás el Kyubi tuvo algo que ver, que cansado de observar a su recipiente ser un inútil, carraspeó en su cabeza como recuerdo.

-¡Soltadme!

Se levantó con una pose gallarda.

-Siéntate.

Había que mencionar que la mujer que se dirigió a él, tenía una voz escalofriante, pero eso no asustó al rubio, que le miró desafiante. La chica sonrió de forma siniestra.

-Si quieres volver a comer ramen, siéntate.

El efecto fue inmediato. El de ojos azules se amansó como un gatito, sentándose y mirándolas como si éstas pudieran matarle o dar con el fin del mundo. Para él eran los jinetes del Apocalipsis personificado.

La mujer que había hablado sonrió complacida.

-Buen chico.

El rubio puso un mohín infantil, no sintiéndose para nada cómodo obedeciendo órdenes. No lo hacía con la Hokage, pero bueno, ella tampoco le había amenazado nunca con algo que implicase ramen. Quizás esa era la única cosa que podía hacerle doblegarse.

La chica arrastró una silla hasta ponerla frente al rubio, se sentó en ella, apoyó los antebrazos en sus rodillas, y cruzó los dedos de las manos, y solo entonces alzó la vista con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Vamos, pregunta.

El Uzumaki le fulminó con la mirada.

-Podemos estar así todo el día –sonrió -. Sé que queires hacerlo. Pregunta.

-Si ya lo sabes -echó el cuerpo hacia el futuro Hokage amenazante -, ¿por qué quieres qu lo haga?

-Porque soy una cabrona –se recostó en la silla, acabando con la cercanía entre ambos

Bufó el rubio.

-¿Qué queréis?

-Queremos –hizo hincapié en el plural -,que tú y Sasuke os liéis.

-¿Liarnos?

-Que seáis, pareja, que os acostéis juntos, que os beséis, que…

-¿Eh?

-Somos el Fun Club del SasuNaruSasu de Konoha.

-¿Del qué? –ladeó la cabeza.

-Nos gustáis como pareja y queremos que tengáis una relación.

-¿Existe algo así?

-Aquí nos ves –sonrió.

-Estáis locas.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

-Me parece muy bien que os guste algo así –se levantó -, pero yo me voy.

El "panda de locas" se quedó en la punta de la lengua del rubio, pero decidió no decirlo porque esas mujeres le daban mala impresión.

-Antes dije algo de ramen…

Naruto se giró para mirar a la mujer, que seguía tranquilamente sentada en la silla, sin mover un músculo.

-¿Y?

-Queremos que te líes con Sasuke.

-No.

-¿Eres homófobo? –le acusó la mujer.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No tengo nada en contra del amor, sea con un hombre, una mujer o una cabra.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no?

-Él no me gusta –hizo una pausa, y cuando vio a la chica con intenciones de hablar reanudó su discurso -. Y a Sasuke no le gusto –le apuntó con un dedo -, y no me digas que sí. Soy su mejor amigo y le conozco mejor que nadie.

-Aún.

-¿Cómo que aún?

-No le gustas aún.

Bien empezaba la cosa…

-Ni ahora, ni nunca –le espetó el rubio.

-Aún no, porque le vas a conquistar.

-¿Qué yo qué?

-Le vas a conquistar –le repitió la mujer.

-¿Por qué debería hacer yo eso? –se cruzó de brazos el rubio confuso.

-Ramen.

-¿Ramen?

-Es tu comida favorita.

-Lo sé –asintió el Uzumaki -, no es algo nuevo ni desconocido.

El rubio se dio la vuelta ya molesto, esquivó a las mujeres y hombres que también estaban en la habitación, y cuando sus yemas de los dedos rozaban el pomo de la puerta, la chica volvió a hablar.

-Quizás no vuelvas a comer ramen… -dejó caer -, nunca.

Se giró sobre sus talones.

-¿Cómo?

La chica le levanto y dio varios pasos hacia él, hasta quedar a su altura.

-Somos una gran organización. Manejamos más cosas de las que tú ni podrías imaginar.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza.

-Mira como tiemblo.

El futuro Hokage hinchó el pecho como si fuera un gallo, le lanzó una mirada desafiante y se dio la vuelta, abriendo la puerta de un tirón para marcharse a toda prisa.

-Ponnos a prueba –fue lo último que le escuchó decir a la mujer.

¡Increíble! Era una organización de locos, le parecía perfecto que les gustasen como pareja, eran dos chicos muy atractivos, y para las seguidoras del yaoi era normal que los emparejasen, es más, si querían fics sobre ellos y vídeos con conversaciones e imágenes sacadas de contexto, podían hacerlo, a él no le molestaba. Sabía que existían esa clase de personas, pero nunca había sabido que estuviesen organizadas en torno a un grupo organizado. Parecía que se habían unido con un motivo conjunto.

Liarles a Sasuke y a él.

¿Por qué no se encargaban de emparejar a otros? Habían parejas que sí tenían más probabilidades de poder enamorarse el uno del otro, el amor es así, pero, ¿ellos dos? Eso era una locura, la relación que tenía con el Uchiha era poco menos que una locura, se debatían entre ser los mejores amigos y odiarse un instante después. No eran para nada compatibles.

Además a él le gustaban las mujeres, bueno, tampoco se había planteado si le gustaban también los hombres, pero Sasuke… Él era sencillamente asexual, ni hombres, ni mujeres, ni cabras. Ese bastardo no tenía ni sangre en las venas, seguro que no se había empalmado en su vida porque toda la sangre la tenía en el cerebro siempre, pensado como ser más cabrón o más condescendiente, y por eso no podía tener alguna clase de deseo sexual.

Tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

¿De verdad se creían que podían amenazarle a él? Iba a ser el próximo Hokage, era ya conocido en todas las aldeas, y todo el mundo sabía que podía ser muchas cosas, estúpido, escandaloso e impulsivo, pero no era alguien fácil de manipular ni de convencer. Era terco, terco como una auténtica mula.

El resto del día el inocente rubio ni pensó en que le había secuestrado durante unos minutos, y se fue a descansar. Al día siguiente, se levantó lleno de energía, y decidió que se le había antojado desayunar ramen, como todos los días, así que se encaminó al Ichiraku ramen, en el que entró con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días!

Al mirar en el local, vio que estaba inusualmente vacío, pero no prestó atención, solamente se sentó en una silla y esperó hasta que el hombre salió a recibirle, tenía una cara algo triste.

-Hola, Naruto. Tengo malas noticias.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Hoy no me ha llegado el cargamento de fideos.

-¿Qué? –puso cara de horror.

-Lo siento –suspiró -, al parecer se han retrasado, y no tendré ramen en todo el día.

El dueño del local, al ver la cara de descomposición de su cliente, le echó el brazo en el hombro, y después le sonrió.

-Prueba en otra tienda.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No quiero ir a otra tienda.

-No pasa nada, Naruto, entiendo que tengas que desayunar. No te vas a quedar sin comer

-Pero, pero…

-No pasa nada –le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombros.

Algo decaído y sintiéndose un poco traidor, el rubio se marchó de su segunda casa, es decir, del local de ramen Ichiraku, y fue buscando algún otro restaurante donde pudiese desayunar. No le sabía para nada bien tener que ir a otro local, sentía al dueño de ese restaurante como un segundo padre, había crecido con él, se había preocupado siempre por él, y siempre le había tratado bien, pero si hasta él le había dicho que no le importaba… Al fin y al cabo el hombre se preocupaba tanto por él, que no quería que se quedase sin comer.

Solo sería esa vez.

Llegó al primer sitio, y cuando se dispuso a pedir su ansiada comida…

-No me llegó el cargamento.

Eso ya empezaba a oler mal, pero simplemente lo ignoró y fue al siguiente. Konoha era una ciudad grande, habría algún lugar en el que sí vendiesen, solo tenía que tener un poco de paciencia. Quizás había habido una gran catástrofe y por eso la mayor parte de los fideos se habían extraviado

-Hoy no servimos ramen.

-Ven mañana.

-Lo siento, los proveedores nos han fallado.

-Prueba en otro lugar.

Tras caminar por toda la ciudad, visitar treinta y dos lugares, y que ninguno tuviese para desayunar, y dándose cuenta de que el desayuno se le iba a juntar con la hora de comer, decidió ir simplemente a un supermercado, comprar ramen instantáneo y hacérselo en casa. No se iba a dejar paralizar por el pánico, era un chico imaginativo, y podía apañárselas bien.

Al llegar a la primera tienda, ya tenía mejor ánimo, sin embargo, cuando vio el estante donde solían estar vacío, ya sí que empezó a temer, no obstante, no se rindió, y visitó otras cuarenta tiendas, supermercados, ultramarinos e incluso ferreterías buscando ya con angustia algo de comer.

Pero no.

No había ramen en toda la ciudad.

El rubio se quedó parado en medio de la calle. Ya no podía ignorar una evidencia tan aplastante y clara.

Habían sido ellos

* * *

(1)Que viene el lobo es una frase de una fábula, en la que alguien siempre jugaba a molestar a los pastores diciendo que iba a venir un lobo, y entonces los pastores corrían a salvar a sus ovejas, hasta que un día el lobo realmente viene, y cuando él intenta avisar nadie le cree.

¡Hola, hola! Bueno gente, ya estoy aquí de nuevo con un fic, sin embargo, me temo que apenas tengo tiempo últimamente para escribir, así que voy a tardar bastante en subir capítulo. Lo sieeeeeeeeeeeeento. Eso me pasa por meterme en muchas cosas a la vez XDDDDD Aún así, aunque tarde, procuraré ser puntual con las fechas que ponga. Haré lo que pueda.

**Ramen de Tomate:** es una iniciativa creada por escritoras y lectoras, de la que formo parte, y cuya intención es reunir fanfiction de confianza y calidad. Actualmente la página se encuentra en construcción, pero podéis visitar el fic de la iniciativa, **Alea iacta est,** escrito por **Em Hatake y Manzanita Roja**, en el perfil de Fanfiction de Ramen de Tomate. Si deseáis formar parte de nuestro proyecto, echadle un ojo a nuestro perfil en** fanfiction**

******NaruSasuRevolution Contest **(_NSRC_) es un blog creado de fans para fans para organizar concursos del material (fanfics, fanarts, etc.) de la pareja Naruto x Sasuke (_NaruSasu_), del manga. Los interesados pueden echarle un ojo al blog nsrcontest . blogspot . com . es/. Ni falta que hace decir que yo también pondré mi grano de arena a esta iniciativa de **Eminence Hat.**

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Cuchillos afilados? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Ninjas que se infiltran en una fiesta de cumpelaños vestidas de princesas con coronitas y nadie las reconoce, y resulta que a uno de los ninjas lo proclaman la reina del viaje y entonces el ninja no sabe si dejar su vida de ninja y convertirse en princesa?

¿Próximo capítulo: **Apología al ceder y los dioses del queso? El 9 de abril **(si puedo antes, aviso por facebook :D)


	2. Apología al ceder y los dioses del queso

**2. Apología al ceder y los dioses del queso.**

Sí, habían sido ellos. No había otra opción posible, o al menos el rubio era incapaz de pensar en otra opción que tuviese menos sentido, porque en la mente de ese chico lo más plausible era aquello que tenía más cabos sueltos.

Habían sido ellos. Y por ello se arrodilló en medio de la calle, tirándose de los pelos, mientras exclama una negación que en un cómic se oiría a millas de distancia, sin embargo, y por suerte o desgracia, no se encontraba en un manga, sino en un fanfiction medio realista medio absurdo, así que simplemente recibió miradas airadas de los vecinos que le miraron como si fuera idiota, aunque realmente le observaban con la absoluta certeza de que, efectivamente lo era.

Ir gritando por la calle no iba a solucionar nada. Pero él siguió haciéndole.

-¿Por qué? ¿por quéééé?

Alguien le tiró un cubo de agua encima, pero eso no apagó la llama de la ira que habían encendido aquellas personas. Podían privarle de muchas cosas, insultarle teniendo casi siempre razón, pero quitarle el ramen… Eso era ir como a La Luna de lejos y tirarle queso desde allí, porque en su mente La Luna solo podía estar hecha de queso.

Se marchó de esa calle al décimo cubo de agua, ya que empezaba a notar que la ropa le pesaba, y mientras maldecía a todos los dioses habitantes en el planeta del queso, continuó sopesando que debía hacer algo, porque estaba claro que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados (él no era la clase de persona que se quedaba de brazos cruzados, más bien los dejaba colgando a los lados de su cuerpo), mientras le quitaban el ramen. Debía hacer algo.

Algo que… desconocía.

Y entonces se le ocurrió, en una calle aleatoria se giró hacia atrás, mirándose a todos lados mientras señalaba alternativamente derecha e izquierda, sospechando de todo y entonces exclamó, como si de un personaje de una película se tratase.

-¿Qué queréis? ¿qué queréis de mí?

Una película dramática, solo faltaba la lluvia cayendo y que se pusiese de rodillas mirando al cielo con desesperación, cosa que sí hizo.

-Estamos en todos lados.

Y frente a él aparecieron varias personas cuyas caras ya le sonaban, de esas que hacían apenas unas horas lo habían amenazado.

-Te lo dije.

El rubio se levantó y se aproximó a la mujer, esa que parecía que dominaba aquel grupo, con cara de enfado.

-No te conviene ganarte un enemigo como nosotros –y sonrió.

El Uzumaki observó un par de segundos a la muchacha que tenía en frente, sopesando a través de la determinación de los ojos contrarios, hasta dónde podía llevar la sequía de fideos instantáneos, ¿serían capaz de prohibir para siempre su comida favorita? Si habían logrado aquello en apenas unas horas… Eran realmente un grupo que merecía la pena temer y ser tomado en cuenta.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿se debía arriesgar?

Negó para sí mismo.

Era un riego demasiado grande para tomar a la ligera.

-Deja de darle vueltas –dio un paso hacia él

El frunció el cejo. Aún indeciso, siempre podría irse a otra ciudad una vez al mes y comprar un cargamento él mismo de fideos y vivir así a partir de ahora. Era una excusa perfecta para visitar más a menudo a sus amigos de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena.

La mujer pareció leerle la mente

-Este solo es el principio. Quemaremos el Ichiraku.

Y le tocó la fibra sensible.

-No seréis capaz.

Ella sonrió.

-Ponnos a prueba –bajó el rostro, oscureciéndolo vez, y veremos hasta dónde llegamos. Quizás te sorprendamos.

El Ichiraku… Eso sí que no era justo, estaba bien que le molestasen quitándole el ramen, provocando que tuviese que viajar muy a menudo, aún así le molestaba que la Aldea pagase también por ello sin poder tomar esa delicia de comida, pero quemar el Ichiraku… Aquel hombre era casi su padre, ¿qué sería de él? Quedaría devastado, aquel restaurante era su vida, sin él no sabría que sería de él. Eso ya era demasiado cruel.

No podía permitir aquello.

Ahora sí que habían tocado donde debían.

- Nuestra oferta no es tan mala.

-¿Qué proponéis? -casi escupió las palabras el rubio.

-Solo queremos que lo intentes.

-¿Qué lo intente?

-Que intentes conquistarle –asintió -. No somos tan poco razonables.

No, porque amenazar con quemar un local de ramen y restringir toda la comida de la zona, para lograr que se liasen era algo muy razonable. Eran una panda de locos, pero si solamente pedían que lo intentase, lo haría a su manera, de forma que el Uchiha ni se enterase de que estaba tratando de ligar con él… Además, Sasuke nunca sentiría nada por él, y mucho menos acabarían besándose, así que solamente tenía que acceder, nadie se enteraría, y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Oh, espera, aquello sonaba demasiado bien, demasiado fácil, y aquellas personas no parecían tontas.

-¿Qué queréis exactamente?

-Que intentes conquistarle –repitió.

-¿Cómo yo quiera?

Ella sonrió de nuevo, de forma malvada.

-No, deberás seguir nuestras pautas.

Estaba claro, había que ser muy inocente para pensar que él podía tratar de seducirle como quisiese, y ellos se conformarían con cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué pautas?

-Te las iremos diciendo poco a poco.

-¿Poco a poco?

-Tenemos varios planes –asintió -. No vamos a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Utilizaremos todas las armas que tengamos.

Aquello no pintaba para nada bien, aquello de que tuviesen unas pautas que tuviese que seguir… Casi preferiría intentar tirarse en lo alto de su mejor amigo a intentar besarle que seguir las instrucciones de una panda de locas, a sabes qué le harían hacer…

-Ichiraku…-susurró la chica – ramen –completó.

Eran una desgraciadas, eso estaba claro, le estaban dando donde más dolía, aunque bueno… Tampoco había que desconfiar de ellas, un boto de confianza, solo le habían secuestrado, amenazado con hacer desaparecer todo el ramen, consiguiéndolo un día entero, y ahora le amenazaban con reducir a cenizas el restaurante de una de las personas que él consideraba como un padre. Vamos casi nada. Pero no había que pensar tan mal de ellas.

La desesperación te puede hacer inocente, o simplemente imbécil.

Impulsado por un viento del este que debía traer alguna clase de estupefaciente flotando en él, el rubio decidió confiar en ellas, en que serían razonables mientras estaba completamente seguro de que no le quedaba otra opción que acceder. Al menos de momento, para pensar siempre tenía pienso, el único problema es que siempre le daba mucha pereza hacerlo, pero ya lo haría si la cosa se ponía fea. Bueno, solo si se ponía realmente fea, que las neurona se atrofian de usarlas demasiado.

-Está bien…-accedió casi en un susurró muy inseguro.

-Sabíamos que sería razonable –sonrió complacida la mujer.

Naruto, ¿razonable?

Vale, y ahora ¿qué?

-Bueno, Naruto, ya que confiamos el uno en el otro –sonrió la otra mujer, dándole un escalofrío al rubio -, te puedes ir.

¿Cómo se podía ir? No es como él no pudiese largarse de allí cuando quisiera, era fuerte, era rápido, era un ninja ¡era el próximo Hokage! Esas palabras las estaban usando para enseñarle quién mandaba allí, que ellos tenían el poder y él no podía hacer nada estúpido (fuera de lo común) o realmente harían daño a sus seres queridos.

Desgraciadas.

Sin pensar demasiado, planeó hacer una pequeña masacre por osarse a pensar que podían utilizarle como quisiesen, no iba a permitir que nadie le ultrajara de aquella manera, aunque no supiese que significase esa palabra, pero ¡no importaba! El caso es que una cosa era secuestrarle y amenazarle, y otra muy distinta demostrarle que estaban en un plano superior, ¡eso sí que no!

-¿Naruto?

Se giró corriendo al reconocer la voz de su mejor amigo, y antes de que pudiera realmente verle, volvió a girarse cuando cuando se dio cuenta de que a su espalda tenía a un espécimen al que no debía dar la espalda, sobre todo sabiendo que era el club de fans que querían que él y la persona que tenía a su espalda acabasen besándose, en la cama, o lo que quiera que quisiesen. Si el Uchiha se acababa enterando del trato que había hecho, podía malinterpretar la situación y eso sería peligroso para su amistad.

-¿Qué haces alzando el puño al aire?

No obstante, al encarar a ese grupo de personas que tenía por meta amargarle la vida (y hacer que se acostase con Sasuke) ya no estaban. Desvanecidos, se habían desvanecido como si nunca hubiesen estado allí, sin hacer ruido, como si fuesen un sueño… ¿Y si realmente lo había imaginado todo y estaba empezando a volverse loco? Eso incluso tendría más sentido que lo que estaba sucediendo pero…

-Sasuke, ¿estoy loco?

-¿Ahora te das cuenta? –saltó sarcástico e hiriente su amigo.

No es como si le pudiese preguntar algo así al Uchiha y no recibir una respuesta que fuese a matar.

Torció el gesto, de él no sacaría una respuesta válida.

-Déjalo –suspiró fulminando al moreno.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Llamo ya al psiquiátrico?

-Muy amable –rechinó los dientes el rubio -, pero no, no hace falta, solo estaba pensando en algo que me cabreaba(1), y por eso pensaba pensar al aire.

-Loco.

-Lo dice el que al regresar a Konoha dijo que quería ser Hokage –contestó el rubio alzando una ceja.

El moreno no contestó simplemente le fulminó con la mirada, sabiendo perfectamente en esos momentos de su vida iba un poco a la deriva, por no decir que había casi perdido la cabeza porque no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo.

-En fin –suspiró el Uzumaki -, me veo.

El moreno le miró con la cabeza ladeada, parecía desanimado, cosa extraña en él, pero tampoco es que fuera asunto suyo ni nada, además, a lo mejor de verdad había perdido la cabeza, y ese chico sabía ser realmente molesto cuando quería. Bueno, vale…

Se colocó al lado de su mejor amigo, no por nada ese rubio estúpido era su mejor amigo, y si estaba desanimado… No es que fuese a hacerle de bufón, pero a lo mejor darle el privilegio de su presencia le animaba un poco, y eso no le costaba nada, no tendría que hablar ni molestarse más allá que caminar en la misma dirección que él.

-Mi casa está en la misma dirección.

-Lo sé –asintió el de ojos azules -, ya sé que vienes conmigo solo porque este camino es el más corto y no te apetece dar un rodeo con tal de no aguantarme –suspiró.

Aunque los dos bien sabían el motivo de que estuviese en aquel momento a su lado.

Al llegar a las proximidades de su casa, se despidieron, en realidad Naruto se despidió del que estaba a su lado, y el otro simplemente le ignoró y continuó su camino. El Uzumaki entró en su apartamento, y al mirar en la mesa que había en él, casi empezó a dar saltos de alegría, ya que allí había un tazón de fideos instantáneos instantáneo, uno con una nota pegada a él.

"No, no has perdido la cabeza. Al igual que te damos ramen, podemos quitártelo".

¿Le conocían hasta ese punto? Le dio un escalofrío por el cuerpo, maldita sea, esos locos le debían llevar observando años a todas horas para saber perfectamente qué podía llegar a pensar, ahora no sabía qué opción era la peor, si estar loco, o que hubiese hecho un trato con un montón de locos, ¿qué había hecho?

Le dio la vuelta a la nota.

"Nos pondremos en contacto pronto. Quema la nota después de leerla"

Y encima hasta pensaban en destruir las pruebas de que le estaban chantajeando. Sin rechistar mucho más, lo hizo, pensando que si no lo hacía probablemente alguien se colaría en su casa a saber cuándo, y le quitarían ese papel, y al verdad es que prefería evitar cualquier contacto innecesario con ellos, o darles una excusa para irrumpir en su hogar, quizás si le pillaban en la ducha, ahora no les daba vergüenza y se ponían a hacerle fotos.

Bueno, al menos eran considerados y le habían dado su preciado ramen.

¿Qué le harían hacer? Tenía miedo, realmente lo tenía, la de cosas que se le podían pasar a ese club por la cabeza. Ojalá no le hiciese hacer nada que pudiese estropear su amistad. No podría vivir sin Sasuke.

Porque, bueno, era su mejor amigo y tal y tenía un vínculo muy profundo con él.

Un vínculo de amigos.

Sí, claro.

* * *

(1)algo que te cabrea es algo que te enfada.

Tachán, tachán. He aquí el segundo capitulito. Muuuuuchas gracias por la paciencia de nuevo, pero siento decir que el siguiente capítulo voy a tardar mucho en subirlo porque voy a estar de viaje unos días, y no voy a tener internet. Prometo que si consigo tener wifi en algún lado lo subiré antes.

Respecto a algunas preguntas que me han llegado, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cuántos capítulos va a tener este fic, tengo bastantes ideas sobre clichés, y creo que este es un fic ligero así que no me costará demasiado escribir todas esas locuras, no obstante, no sé cuántas tonterías seré capaz de escribir sin desvariar demasiado XDDD

**Guest,** ¡Gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te gustase. Cuídate y nos leemor pronto.

**mariangel,** ¡Bien dicho! Que empeice el juego, seguro que neustro Naru se lo toma como un juego, a menos que pierda la cabeza. Cuídate y nos leemos pronto.

**Noona Kane, **Nuestro rubio siempre platea y chilla, sino no sería él, es como su firma de estilo XDDDD El líder de esa organización es muy listo, sí, y sabrá utilizar sus cartas. No sé si todos los clichés romanticones, pero quiero usar algunos, y no solo de las películas románticas, sino también de otras cosas, pero me dejo eso a la sorpresa :D En cuanto al número de capítulos... Ni idea XDDD Respecto a si Naruto se hace el idiota en cuanto a tener sentimeintos por Sasu... habrá que esperar a ver. Cuídate y nos leemos pronto :3

PD: Acabo de darme cuenta de que Noona significa algo así como hermana mayor en coreano XD

**SasuNaruSasuFan,** ¡Hola! Sí últimamente mis capítulos son algo cortitos. Sep, soy de España :D

**Tsunade,** Sep, la verdad es que el club de fans se pasó con el pobre Naruto, han utilizado un golpe muy bajo, pero sino hacían eso, probablemente Naru no hubiese accedido XDD Cuídate y nos leemos :3

**Ramen de Tomate:** es una iniciativa creada por escritoras y lectoras, de la que formo parte, y cuya intención es reunir fanfiction de confianza y calidad. Actualmente la página se encuentra en construcción, pero podéis visitar el fic de la iniciativa, **Alea iacta est,** escrito por **Em Hatake y Manzanita Roja**, en el perfil de Fanfiction de Ramen de Tomate. Si deseáis formar parte de nuestro proyecto, echadle un ojo a nuestro perfil en** fanfiction**

******NaruSasuRevolution Contest **(_NSRC_) es un blog creado de fans para fans para organizar concursos del material (fanfics, fanarts, etc.) de la pareja Naruto x Sasuke (_NaruSasu_), del manga. Los interesados pueden echarle un ojo al blog nsrcontest . blogspot . com . es/. Ni falta que hace decir que yo también pondré mi grano de arena a esta iniciativa de **Eminence Hat.**_  
_

**Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores alia-chan324, ambu780, CrazyBlueFlower, Eminence Hat, FujoChi, Goten Trunks5, Hagane Yuuki, Isabella1315, Icitzy, Jane Uchihatake, kane-noona, Kimany, kikyo taisho, Kumikoson4, Ley-83, MaryRosaNegra, Mila Mon, Mion3, Monstruito, Moon-9215, Nathaglee, Naznachenie Hatake, OPMDLuffy, Sapphir Kyuubi, Seta03, Sipei, SKAM Asakura Lawliet, Sonni Belikov, usura-tialmant, ViictoOriia Hyuga, yukki00**

**¿Próximo capitúlo: ****La hormiga reina y los donceles? 28/29 de abril **o antes si tengo internet


	3. La hormiga reina y los donceles

**3. La hormiga reina y los donceles.**

No, no había rastro de ninguna de esas locas, y como resultado Naruto volvía a hacer el imbécil, a dar saltos, a estropear puestos callejeros con sus tonterías, y a sonreír tanto que el reflejo del Sol en sus dientes había cegado a tres personas, es decir, que el rubio había regresado a su estado habitual de movimiento cerebral equivalente al de una ameba paralítica mentalmente hablando.

Pero él era feliz.

Ya no pensaba en que había un grupo de personas totalmente desquiciadas que le observaban a cada paso, tras cada esquina, debajo de las piedras, a través de los arbustos, y recortando círculos en los periódicos para mirarle sin ser descubiertos. Esos que le habían amenazado hacía apenas unos días, y que ahora se encontraban reagrupándose y planeando con la frialdad típica de un sociópata que compara el núcleo vital de un hormiguero y un vecindario, calculando cuál se fragmentaría antes.

Aquello le daría escalofríos a cualquiera.

A cualquiera menos a Naruto, no porque él tuviese más aplomo que nadie, sino porque ignoraba, todavía, lo que estaba por caerle. Y no se trataba de un montón de hormigas. Al menos no aquel día.

Y entonces llegó una paloma, bueno, o al menos el pobre animalito intentó aparecer, ya que estaba surcando los cielos azules con sus preciosas alas blancas, que casi se podían confundir con nubes que se recortaban en el horizonte, hasta que enfilo su pico hacia la ventana de Naruto que, por cierto, estaba cerrada, por lo que el pobre pájaro se estampó contra la tempana y después cayó a una maceta había colgada del alféizar de la ventana.

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

El rubio salió de su piso y observó que nadie había llamado a su puerta, así que se tranquilizó, ya que apenas durante unos segundos había caído en la cuenta de que ahora se encontraba algo así como amenazado de muerte, o como él interpretaba quedarse sin ramen que solamente podía llevarle a una muerte por inanición.

Se encogió de hombros y, casualidades de la vida, ese día fue a regar las plantas que había en esa ventana, o lo que quedaba de ellas, ya que normalmente solamente regaba aquellas flores cuando se acordaba, y teniendo en cuenta que su única neurona normalmente tenía demasiado trabajo, el lapso de tiempo que transcurría entre que les daba agua y la siguiente vez, provocaba que siempre tuviese que regresar a la floristería de Ino a comprar nuevas plantas.

Tomó su regadera, naranja por supuesto, y abrió el cristal, comenzó a echar agua sin observar directamente lo que estaba haciendo, mirando al frente de forma sospechosa, hasta que escucho a la pobre paloma quejarse porque estaba siendo empapada.

-¡Uy, perdón!

En cuanto se dio cuenta, tomó al pobre animal que seguía confundido por el estúpido golpe, y lo metió en casa, olvidándose, una vez más, de las pobre flores. Tomó una toalla y trató de secar a la paloma, y ésta pareció tomarle cariño a él, y a la comida que había sobre la mesa, por lo que se quedó a vivir con él mientras el rubio tuviese comida.

Un par de días más tarde apareció la que parecía ser la jefa del club de fans que querían que Naruto y Sasuke se rellenasen entre ellos agujeros, y llamó a la puerta de muy malas pulgas.

-¡Naruto!

El aludido la dejó entrar en la casa, bueno, más que darle paso, ella y una avalancha de mujeres acabaron entrando sin que él dijese palabra y le franquearon mientras él protegía a su nueva amiga.

-¿No piensas contestar?

El Uzumaki ladeó la cabeza.

-¿A qué?

-A eso –señaló la paloma.

-Los animales no hablan.

-Lo sé –asintió la mujer -, por eso te escribí una nota, ya que comunicarme contigo quizás sería demasiado difícil para ti.

El rubio observó a la paloma, y solo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había atado a una de sus patas una especie de papel, ¿en serio le habían enviado una paloma mensajera?

-Es el único método de contacto que no está controlado y no deja rastro informático.

¡Oh, espera! Entonces, y solo entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que le habían llamado animal, ¡él no era un animal! Era cierto que tenía dentro a un zorro de nueve colas, pero eso era una criatura mítica y eso tampoco le convertía a él en un animal, no estrictamente hablando, ¡y lo que era más! Le estaba llamado… Tonto, o algo así.

El de ojos azules alzó el puño.

-¿Ya te has dado por aludido? –asintió la chica viendo que por fin había descifrado sus palabras -. Bien, ahora lee el papel.

-¡Me has insultado!

-Efectivamente.

-¿Cómo te atreves a…?

-¿Podemos saltarnos otra vez la discusión inútil en la que tú te sientes ultrajado, e ir directamente a que empieces a cumplir tu pacto y así no hagamos desaparecer todo el ramen otra vez?

El rubio se quedó con la boca abierta, ladeando la cabeza. Aquella frase había sido demasiado largo.

-¿Dónde te has perdido en la conversación?

-¿Ultraja…qué?

Oh, era cierto, la mujer había olvidado que ese rubio no tenía un vocabulario demasiado extenso. Por no decir que apenas se reducía al que normalmente tiene un niño de unos seis años.

-Lee el papel y te dejaremos en paz.

-¿En serio?

Escuchar esas palabras pusieron muy contento al futuro Hokage, que desató el pedazo de papel del animal, que después volvió a robar comida a su nuevo dueño/alimentador.

-Vale, ya lo he mirado.

-Entiendo. No solo tienes que leerlo –alzó una ceja la mujer.

-Dijisteis que si miraba el papel me dejaríais en paz…

-No es mi hobbie enviar palomas por ahí… ¿Qué pone en el papel?

-"Sé adorable".

-Exacto.

-No lo entiendo.

-¿Por qué no me lo esperaba? –murmuró para sí misma -. Una de las tácticas que tienes que emplear para conquistar a nuestro Emo vengador…

-¿Emo vengador?

-Olvídalo. Queremos que te comportes de forma adorable con Sasuke, que seas delicado, como si necesitases ser protegido…

-¿Protegido yo? –el rubio se echó a reír -, delicado - y entonces se cayó al suelo de la risa.

-Exacto. Porque eres un doncel.

-¿Doncel? ¿Esa palabra existe? –preguntó en el suelo sin parar de reír.

-Escucha, primera estratagema, aparenta ser débil, adorable y necesitar protección.

-¡Pero ese no soy yo!

-Tú intenta conquistarle así.

-No tiene ningún sentido –les miró desconcertado el rubio.

-Nadie te ha dicho que se lo busques –le recordó la mujer -. Cuanto antes pruebes todas nuestras tácticas de conquista, antes te dejaremos en paz.

Ahí había que darle la razón, cuanto menso rechistase más se alargaría aquel proceso sin ningún sentido. Además, estaba seguro de que nada cambiaría lo que había entre ellos dos, esa amistad inquebrantable no se inmutaría porque el rubio hiciese un poco el tonto con las tácticas de ese grupo de personas locas, al fin y al cabo, hacer el loco formaba parte de su personalidad, así que a lo mejor hasta ni se daría cuenta el moreno.

Ahora el siguiente paso era… ¿cómo exactamente se es adorable?

-Sakura, ¿cómo puedo ser adorable?

La mujer del pelo rosa le observó perpleja todavía en la puerta, le indicó que pasase a su casa, y después se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

El rubio ladeó la cabeza.

-Es cierto, tú eres la chica de tipo machorra.

Después de haber sido echado de la casa de su amiga, inexplicablemente en la mente de Naruto, que no entendía qué había hecho mal, emprendió su camino, más bien su vagabundeo por la ciudad con una mejilla hinchada y enrojecida, mientras seguía reflexionando cómo ser adorable.

-¿A quién has enfadado?

Al girarse se encontró a su mejor amigo, lo que le sacó una sonrisa dolorida. Esa chica de ojos verdes sabía cómo desfigurarle a uno la cara. Seguro que eso podía mostrarlo en alguna feria de talentos.

-A Sakura.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? –susurró el moreno.

-Pero yo no le he hecho nada –se cruzó de brazos el rubio.

El moreno le alzó una ceja.

-Yo solo le preguntaba…

Oh, era cierto, tenía que actuar de forma adorable y débil delante del moreno para, de algún modo sin sentido, lograr conquistarle, aunque sabía que no tendría efecto ninguno en él, pero con tal de que se callasen…

-¡Ay, mi pobre mejilla! –exclamó el rubio frotándose la parte dolorida.

¿Así parecía débil?

-Sakura es demasiado fuerte para mí –y entonces colocó la mano en la frente, justo como hacían las princesas que parecían que iban a desmayarse.

¿Qué más? ¿qué más podía hacer para parecer adorable? ¡Ah, sí! Y remató la acción pestañeando mucho y sacando morritos de cordero degollado.

-¿Necesitas dinero o algo?

-¿Eh?

-¿Eres tú, Kyubi?

-¡El Kyubi no se ha adueñado de mi cuerpo! –exclamó el rubio ofendido porque su compañero pensase que esa criatura podía tomar su cuerpo así de rápido.

-¿Por qué tanto pestañeo?

Vale, aquello había sido un total fiasco, no es como si él quisiese que sus tretas surtiesen efecto, pero que ni siquiera alguien pudiese darse cuenta de que estaba tratando de ser adorable, significaba que era malo en algo, algo que resultaba muy sencillo de hacer, y eso le hería el orgullo, ¡era el gran Uzumaki Naruto! Y como futuro Hokade de Konoha debía saber hacer de todo, incluso las cosas más inútiles del mundo, no por nada se había apuntado a aprender punto de cruz, o había aprendido la relación de la alineación de los planetas y el comportamiento de la hormiga reina.

-Déjalo -suspiró el rubio.

Continuaron caminando en la misma dirección, es decir en una indeterminada, y hasta el Uchiha se extrañó porque su amigo estaba inquietamente silencioso y, sobre todo, porque parecía estar haciendo algo raro en él, parecía estar pensando… ¿Qué situación extrema le había llevado a hacer ese acto tan vil y sucio en él?

Adorable, adorable…

Bueno, al final se le ocurriría algo, y sino seguro que esas locas irían a molestarle dándole más ideas.

-Voy a entrenar, ¿te vienes?

-Hum…

Tras conocerle todos esos años, el rubio sabía interpretar la falta de sentido de esos fonemas, así que echó a correr saltando por los tejados, siendo seguido por el otro que parecía haberse olvidado del extraño comportamiento de su amigo, ¡menos mal! Aunque, bueno, no es que alguna vez el rubio hubiese sido una persona normal, y no solo porque tuviese dentro a una criatura mitológica. De hecho, eso era lo más común que podías encontrar en él.

Mientras intercambiaban golpes y escalaban árboles, un fuerte viento del oeste sopló, provocando que partículas de arena fluyesen con la brisa y acabando, como era de esperar, en los ojos del rubio, que cayó desde lo alto de un árbol, aterrizando de forma ágil (era un ninja al fin y al cabo).

Se frotó los ojos con molestia, pero aún así le lloraba, y entonces cayó. Llorar, las personas adorables tienes los ojos como brillantes, ¿no? O al menos eso se supone, ya que a él nunca le habían gustado las personas lloricas ni débiles, es más, le gustaban que fuesen fuertes, determinadas y que fuesen superar su propia tristeza. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que hasta había personas cuyo tipo ideal era Chouji, o incluso peor, Lee, el rubio no iba a ser quién para juzgar el gusto de otras personas. Como se dice, los dioses los crean, y ellos se juntan.

El moreno, obviamente no preocupado, más bien molesto porque ya no estaba pateando a algo que respondiese a las agresiones, bajó a ver qué sucedía y encontró al rubio de aquella manera.

-¿Te ha entrado algo en el ojo?

¡Era la oportunidad que esperaba! O la que seguramente esperaban ese grupo de locos que segurísimo los estaban espiando. Con los ojos brillantes podía aparentar ser algo que no era: Inteligente. No, eso no podía ni intentarlo, así que trataría de parecer adorable.

-Sasuke –suspiro frotándose los ojos.

El otro ladeó la cabeza y alzó una ceja.

-Es que…

Piensa rápido, piensa rápido.

-Me he emocionado.

El Uchiha ladeó todavía más cuello hasta un ángulo que ni siquiera sabía el otro que podía hacerse.

-Estamos los dos aquí, como siempre, como si no pasase el tiempo…

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué cojones estaba diciendo?

-¿Kyubi?

No se podía culpar al moreno, el comportamiento de su mejor amigo era poco menos que extraño, así que su lógica trataba de encontrar una explicación, la que fuese, y era bien sabido que el Kyubi era una criatura juguetona. Al menos no pensaba que estaba loco, más de lo normal.

Se frotó un par de veces más los ojos, y entonces le miró con los ojos llorosos y enrojecidos, provocando que el moreno se plantease si debía golpearle o avisar a la Hokage de que ese zorro endemoniado le había absorbido el alma definitivamente. Antes de que el Uchiha tomase una resolución, el Uzumaki colocó cada una de sus manos a un lado de su cara, arrastrando ambos mofletes hacia el centro, provocando una mueca curiosa en la que sus labios parecían los de un besugo.

-Soy un doncel

Quizás si utilizaba esa palabra, el de ojos azabache comprendía que estaba tratando de ser adorable.

-¿Un qué?

-¿Doncel?

Vale, esas mujeres se habían inventado esa palabra. El Uzumaki esperaba que no conociese ese término debido a que su vocabulario era… poco extenso, por decirlo de alguna forma. Por no llamarle corto de entendimiento y maneras. Por no llamarle un completo estúpido.

Frustrado y conociendo que seguir actuando de esa forma, solo le daría un boleto directo al maniconmio, o lo que era peor, al despacho de la Hokage, desistió para la tranquilidad de su mejor amigo, regresando a patear a su amigo, o al menos intentarlo, regresando a entrenar como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Finalizado el día, abrió la puerta de su sucio apartamento de un golpe, e instintivamente comenzó a hablar con la nada.

-¡Lo he intentado! ¡Juro que lo he intentado

Bueno, con la nada no.

Al encender la luz, encontró al que, supuso, era el consejo de sabias del club de fans que pretendía que le metiese la lengua hasta la campanilla al hombre más sexy del mundo.

-Lo hemos visto –asintió la mujer apenada.

-¿Cómo puedes no saber ser adorable? –se quejó otra.

-¿No has leído un manga en tu vida?

-¡Inútil!

Las quejas empezaron a crear un rumor que fue subiendo el volumen en su apartamento, hasta que ella, esa que lo había amenazado con su preciado ramen, alzó la mano e impuso orden.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos –habló la jefa del grupo -. ¿De verdad esperábamos que fuese tan fácil? Naruto es imbécil, nos va a costar más que eso.

-¡Eso, eso! –se defendió el rubio.

-Pero eso también lo hará más interesante –se frotó las manos la mujer

-¡Eh! ¡Me habéis llamado…!

-Ha hecho lo que ha podido –le interrumpió

¡Oye! Esas mujeres eran razonables. Quizás no iba a ser un calvario tan grande haber accedido a aquello.

- Qué no cunda el pánico –sonrió con sorna -. ¡Pasaremos a la siguiente estrategia!

¿O sí?

* * *

¡Hola holita! Se nota que acabo de volver de viaje, ¡qué bien me vino descansar! Siento haber tardado, pero ya se sabe que últimamente nunca tengo tiempo para escribir. Pronto tendré unos días más para escribir en casa, si consigo avanzar prometo tratar de subir los capítulos más pronto, pero de momento, voy justa de tiempo ¡pero! Los proyectos que estoy llevando a cabo van viento en popa ^^ Así que estoy contenta

**Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores chibikuronekowo, Chizuru Uchiha Phantomphive, ,Girisha-Chan, isa1313tam, MiyukiShirahimeUzumaki, Sipei, tamarabvillar, Yoloasdfghjkl**

**Guest, **Aquí está la continuación, siento que haya tardado tanto u-u En cuanto al lemon, habrá que esperar para ver qué apsa entre estos dos :3 Cuídate

**mariangel,**Sep, el pobre Naruto se ha metido en un fregao enorme XDDDD Cuídate y nos leemos pronto

**Minna-san,** ¡Oh! Si Naruto se enterase de ese beso con hinata le mataría XDDD Qué guay el vídeo. Cuídate y nos leemos

**Paola Santana,** Sep, al final nuestro rubio acabará dando gracias por todo lo que le están haciendo pasar. Wow! Gracias por dejar review aunque normalment eno suelas dejar. Cuídate y espero leerte prontito :)

**Ramen de Tomate:** es una iniciativa creada por escritoras y lectoras, de la que formo parte, y cuya intención es reunir fanfiction de confianza y calidad. Actualmente la página se encuentra en construcción, pero podéis visitar el fic de la iniciativa, **Alea iacta est,** escrito por **Em Hatake y Manzanita Roja**, en el perfil de Fanfiction de Ramen de Tomate. Si deseáis formar parte de nuestro proyecto, echadle un ojo a nuestro perfil en** fanfiction**

******NaruSasuRevolution Contest **(_NSRC_) es un blog creado de fans para fans para organizar concursos del material (fanfics, fanarts, etc.) de la pareja Naruto x Sasuke (_NaruSasu_), del manga. Los interesados pueden echarle un ojo al blog nsrcontest . blogspot . com . es/. Ni falta que hace decir que yo también pondré mi grano de arena a esta iniciativa de **Eminence Hat.**_  
_

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Llantos? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Cuchillos afilados? ¿Sirenas que se van de vacaciones, y llenan una maleta de colas de pescado para tener muchos zapatos y entonces una modelo de pasarela que lleva quinientos millones de años sin comer comida decente ve que son pescados sus pies y le d aun infarto y la sirena sigue haciendo su maleta tan ricamente?

**¿Próximo capítulo: ****La cotización del acoso? El 18 de mayo**


	4. La cotización del acoso

**4. La cotización del acoso.**

-¿Perdona? –dijo Naruto desconcertado

-Perdonado. No tienes culpa de ser tan idiota.

-¡Eh! ¿No se supone que Sasuke y yo os gustamos como pareja? –se quejó el rubio.

-¿Y? –alzó una ceja la mujer.

-¿Por qué estáis todo el día insultándome?

-Que pensemos que hacéis buena pareja, no significa que no veamos que tú eres imbécil y él tiene un palo metido en el culo.

El Uzumaki pensó en contestar, pero era la primera vez que alguien coincidía con él en que el Uchiha tenía ciertos elementos introducidos en sus posaderas, así que la felicidad de sentirse comprendido le hizo olvidar el hecho evidente de su problema de personalidad.

-Vayamos al grano. Acosa a Sasuke.

-¿Qué acose a Sasuke?

-¡Vaya! Creo que acabo de descubrir tu profesión ideal.

-¿Ser Hokage? –dijo con orgullo el rubio.

-Ser un loro. Repites muy bien.

Las demás chicas empezaron a reírse, y felicitaron a su jefa por el chiste, mientras decían algo como "¡esa ha sido buena, Zanza!".

¿Un loro de qué? El futuro Hokage se cruzó de brazos y las observó sin entender nada mientras las demás personas se sonreían y ahogaban risitas.

-No te hagas el inocente, normalmente estás persiguiendo todo el día a Sasuke.

Bueno, eso era cierto, pero no es que lo hiciese de forma consciente, solamente se lo encontraba en todos lados, y cuando lo hacía le gustaba pasar tiempo con él porque… Porque eran amigos y tal, no porque quisiese acosarle como el resto de sus fans. Además, todo era diferente, él era su mejor amigo, él no le acosaba, simplemente permanecía de forma muy constante en su presencia y se metía en todos asuntos sin que nadie se lo hubiese pedido. Pero el Uchiha nunca se había quejado.

Tal vez alguna vez, pero eso no se podía contar. Sasuke era un quejica, un quejica autista y engreído.

-Pues ahora queremos que lo sigas haciendo, pero sin separarte de él, llamándole todo el día, preguntándole constantemente qué hace, dónde va, qué piensa, qué quiere, regalándole cosas que has descubierto que necesita.

-Eso es ser un incordio –expuso el Uzumaki

-Eso es solamente ir un paso más allá de lo que tú eres –le justificó la muchacha.

Había que admitir que Naruto ya de por sí era un incordio, él en el fondo su alma lo sabía, era parte de su encanto (por llamarlo de alguna forma), pero lo que ellos estaban proponiendo era más que estar molestando a la gente, más que ir gritando y creando alboroto, era meterse en su vida y su intimidad, meterse en los asuntos del moreno, cosa que éste odiaba a muerte.

Sin embargo, el de ojos oscuros siempre le había reservado ciertos privilegios a su mejor amigo, y éste lo sabía. A veces el Uchiha le dejaba entrar en su mundo, y meterse las narices en sus pensamientos, porque el rubios había descubierto cuándo debía preguntar y cuándo no. Aunque normalmente solo pareciera que revoloteaba incansablemente a su alrededor, de hecho el Uzumaki le era de utilidad a su amigo en ciertas ocasiones.

Los años no habían hecho sabio a Naruto, porque sería imposible, pero sí atento.

-Me matará –finalizó rotundo.

-No, no lo hará. Eres su mejor amigo –defendió la chica.

-¿Y la amistad significa algo para un Uchiha desde cuándo?

-Desde que también está enamorado de ti –completó.

Él rodó los ojos. Debería haberse esperado una respuesta como aquella, al fin y al cabo estaban locas. El Uchiha acabaría matándole si era así de pegajoso y pesado, estaba claro, pero… La opción que quedaba era negarse y que quemasen el Ichiraku.

Morir o quedarse sin ramen… Difícil decisión.

Si moría, no podría comer ramen, y si se quedaba sin ramen, moriría. Al final hiciese lo que hiciese podía acabar a tres metros bajo el suelo, pero si incordiaba a su mejor amigo al menos podría comer ramen hasta que éste le descuartizase o algo semejante. No quedaba otra opción.

Aunque… podía intentar persuadirlas.

-¿Y de qué servirá que le persiga?

-Que le persigas más todavía –le corrigió un hombre del club de fans

-Es romántico.

Debía de haber escuchado mal.

Romántico.

No, espera, en realidad sí que había dicho romántico.

-¿Romántico?

-¡Exacto pequeño lorito! Que un hombre te siga a todas partes, se meta donde no le llaman, te vigile, no te dé espacio…

La gran masa suspiró amorosamente.

-Solo es un indicio de que le importas –terminó de exponer.

-De que está loco por ti.

-O de que es un acosador –propuso el de ojos azules.

El grupo le observó como si estuviera loco.

Estaban locas. Eso lo tenía claro. Ahora que lo pensaba (1), haber intentado razonar con ellas, mostraba que él estaba más demente que ellas, porque era muy obvio que aquellas personas estaban fuera del mundo real, y no hay mayor necio que el que intenta discutir con uno.

Suspiró con resignación.

Al menos no eran malas personas (solo estaban locas), y tras intentarlo, si veían que no funcionaba, cambiaban de estratagema y no le hacían insistir demasiado.

Al menos de momento.

¡No, no, no! Tenía que ser positivo, seguro que eran razonables, o algo así, y tras ver que acosarle no iba a hacer más que ponerle de mal humor y sacar sus instintos asesinos innatos, decidirían utilizar otra opción, o incluso dejarle en paz. No tenía ningún sentido, él y Sasuke nunca podrían sentir nada, eran amigos de toda la vida, habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, era cierto, pero eso no implicaba que a la fuerza tuviesen que haber desarrollado sentimientos el uno por el otro. Simplemente su afecto recíproco había crecido hacia una amistad sólida, confortable y cálida.

Pero sin ningún rastro de romance.

Una vez más aquellos dementes le dieron indicaciones de cómo estar siempre presente en la vida de Sasuke (es decir, de cómo acosarle con éxito), y se marcharon de su piso, dejándole todavía boquiabierto con la sarta de tonterías que eran capaces de decir y quedarse tan felices.

Locos. Estaban todos locos.

Suspiró y comenzó su arriesgada misión. Sí, aquello debía considerarse como una misión, al fin y al cabo estaba siguiendo unas instrucciones, e iba a arriesgar su vida para mantener a Konoha a salvo y con sus reservas de ramen intactas. Sobre todo esto último, que era lo más importante.

Salió de su apartamento y se coló por la ventana de una casa y esperó, y esperó, y esperó sin dormirse hasta que un despertador sonó, y una cabeza morena salió de entre las sábanas despeinada mientras buscaba sin abrir los ojos el aparato para estrellarlo con la pared de en frente y hacerlo callar.

-Huuuuuuuuuuuum…

Frente a lo que muchas fans esperaban del moreno, su mejor amigo tenía muy malos despertares, aunque el hijo de su madre estaba especialmente guapo por las mañanas, o eso decían, ya que el rubio jamás se fijaría en algo como aquello, porque… ¡Anda Sasuke había abierto los ojos!

-¿Pero qué…?

-Buenos días, Sasuke.

Sí, efectivamente, se había colado en la casa del Uchiha.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te veía dormir.

Esa respuesta cogió tan desprevenido al moreno, que ni siquiera sabía qué cara poner, si una de enfado, de estupor, de miedo o de qué. Lo que estaba sucediendo no tenía ningún sentido alguno, tampoco es que el Uzumaki hiciese cosas que sí lo tuviesen pero… ¿Quizás había perdido el juicio? Era posible que en la mente del rubio aquello no fuese una locura.

-Me veías dormir.

-Sí –y sonrió de esa forma brillante.

El otro se quedó todavía desconcertado, y en ese lapso de tiempo el de ojos azules cayó en la cuenta de que aquella situación le recordaba a algo, no sabía bien a qué, a algo aparecido en un libro o una película de trama adolescente y romántica, pero no llegó a determinar a qué exactamente le recordaba.

-Bueno –articuló por fin el pálido.

Y acto seguido los cristales de la ventana de la residencia Uchiha se habían roto cuando un cuerpo de un hombre adulto, y de cabello rubio, salió por ella de forma no premeditada. A lo mejor aquello le devolví a su sano juicio, o lo que tuviese Naruto.

Quizás pensar aquello era demasiado optimista.

El poseedor del Sharingan se levantó dando tumbos todavía atontado por estar recién levantado, mientras alguien todavía en el suelo se lamentaba y quejaba del golpe contra la ventana y después contra el suelo. Encendió la cafetera y sacó unos cereales de la despensa, y cuando se estaba ya sirviendo el café en una taza listo para comenzar su desayuno, el rubio ya había cogido un asiento a su lado mientras se servía en un tazón leche fría y le quitaba un puñado de cereales que echó en el cuenco.

-Si la gente supiese que tienes tan malas pulgas… -se quejó el rubio.

-¿Qué? –le fulminó con la mirada el otro.

-Seguro que tendrías menos fans –le sacó la lengua.

-Mejor –cogió la taza de café y le dio un sorbo.

-¿Debería hacerlo? –le amenazó.

-Hazlo –comió algunos cereales.

Vale, el encontrarse a su amigo espiándole dormir le había molestado, aunque, claro, era de esperar. Al menos no le había matado, ni le había descuartizado, simplemente le había defenestrado (2) y ahora le contestaba cortante, más de lo normal. En realidad solo alguien que conocía al Uchiha como Naruto podía conocer la línea entre estar cortante y mortalmente cortante, que era como estaba ahora. Normalmente solo era cortante, y con él era incluso algo parecido a agradable, aunque sin dejar de ser un bastardo engreído.

Volviendo al plan de acoso a su mejor amigo…

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-Cosas -respondió

Que le estuviese contestando significaba que no estaba tan enfadado. No tanto. No tenía instintos asesinos. Todavía.

-¿Qué cosas?

El moreno apartó la vista de su café y con una lentitud agónica, cambio la dirección de sus ojos para posarlos en su amigo, alzando más tarde una sola ceja.

-¿Qué quieres?

Las locas le habían aconsejado que si una situación así se daba, respondiese que lo que quería a él, y entonces se pusiese de rodillas y le pusiese un anillo en el dedo, por lo que, primero, el Uchiha se desmayaría de la emoción, siendo recogido de forma heroica por el rubio que lo depositaría en la cama has que despertase más tarde, contestándole con lágrimas en los ojos que le aceptaba y después follarían. Follarían como conejos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Esas mujeres no le conocían.

Optó por sonreír y no seguir las indicaciones si quería seguir con vida un día más, o al menos media hora.

-Nada.

De nuevo una ceja arqueada.

-Solo quería pasar tiempo contigo –y volvió a sonreír.

Al terminar de tomar su desayuno, el moreno se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, siendo seguido por su mejor amigo que estaba realizando de una forma asombrosa su papel de acosador. Quizás había nacido para ello y debía dejar su sueño de ser Hokage, para intentar ser periodista, a ser posible, de prensa rosa.

Cuando Naruto entró en su habitación el otro lo fulminó con la mirada. Después de todos estos años, seguía siendo muy remilgado a la hora de mostrar su cuerpo, tras pasar por esa época en la que iba por ahí siempre con el pecho al descubierto, aprendió que era mejor no mostrarse demasiado porque la gente se desmayaba o planeaba todavía más cosas para intentar aprovecharse de él, así que desde ese día no dejaba que nadie le viese cambiándose.

Ni siquiera el Uzumaki.

-¡Oh, vamos! Nos hemos bañado juntos…

-Fuera.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso te interesa ver el cuerpo de un hombre?

Directo a su hombría.

-¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Soy un hombre hetero! ¿Qué interés voy a tener en ti? Además, estás tan pálido que pareces un cadáver. Estar interesado en ti sería necrofilia.

El rubio salió sin rechistar mucho más, y le dejó cambiarse tranquilamente. No le gustaba que hiciesen bromas sobre su orientación sexual, especialmente desde que un grupo de dementes habían insinuado, bueno, más bien gritado a los cuatro vientos, que ellos dos estaban enamorados y deberían besarse y todo lo que debía venir detrás.

Le recorrió el segundo escalofrío del día.

Solo le había seguido a la habitación de su amigo para seguir acosándole, no porque sintiese ninguna curiosidad por el cuerpo del hombre más sexy de la aldea, ni porque quisiese saber si, después de varios años sin verlo, algo habría cambiado en él. Tenía muy claro que sus brazos habían desarrollado unos buenos músculos, ya que se marcaban bajo las camisetas que habían empezado a quedársele estrechas. También sabía que sus piernas eran más fuertes porque ahora era más rápido, y que debía de tener unos abdominales de infarto, ya que una vez una fan se había colado en su casa (justo como él había hecho), y se había desmayado al verle en la ducha.

En la ducha.

Quizás había visto otra cosa que le había sorprendido…

El rubio puso cara de espanto dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, y en ese momento salió el Uchiha, encontrándoselo con esa cara desencajada.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

El moreno pasó delante de él ya vestido para entrenar. Después de reponerse del susto de estar pensando cosas muy perturbadoras, el futuro Hokage se dispuso a seguirle a toda prisa, mientras su mejor amigo se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué últimamente actuaba de una forma tan extraña.

Naruto siempre había sido un tipo raro, se salía de las medias por todos lados, era imbécil generalmente, pero de vez en cuando era capaz de sorprenderte con movimientos o pensamientos muy maduros, pero esas situaciones no se solían dar. Por otro lado, tenía el tipo de personalidad juguetona que era capaz de conquistar a las chicas con una de sus, había que admitirlo, relucientes sonrisas. No obstante, o no se daba cuenta de que las chicas acababan enamorándose de él, o después terminaba por hacer una estupidez y ellas le daban por un caso perdido o perdían el interés y se fijaban en el de ojos negros (¡cómo no!).

Por otro lado, habiendo sido criado en el odio, no había acabado como el Uchiha, que había traicionado todo lo que conocía y había huido de su hogar. No, él siempre había sido fiel, fiel a él, a su mejor amigo, quien le había hecho un daño que jamás podría olvidar nadie, excepto el Uzumaki.

Sí, ese rubio era una persona del todo diferente, pero últimamente su comportamiento iba más allá, estaba como fuera de sí mismo, y eso no le gustaba. Ojalá volviese pronto a la normalidad. Porque…

Porque…

Bueno, porque si no acabaría por echar de menos al mejor amigo que conocía. A su mejor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, el ruidoso y molesto chico de gran corazón.

Agitó la cabeza.

Seguro que aquello era pasajero. No tenía de qué preocuparse.

* * *

(1)Sí, no he podido evitar utilizar esta frase haciendo referencia a mi fic Ahora que lo pienso XD

(2) Defenestrando clichés como el fic 8D Ya paro. No pude evitarlo XDDDD

¡Hola! Realmente estoy pasando por una época un poco dura, estoy siempre ocupada y apenas puedo escribir, así que siento una vez más por tener que alargar el espacio entre capítulo y capítulo. ¡Feliz día de la madre! Aunque sea atrasado, no sé si habrá alguna de esas increíbles madres leyendo, así que... ¡enhorabuena!

**Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores Jenn Kurosaki Uchiha, kane-noona, kiarika 94, lamier, Micami, Mila Mon, nickyLOL31, Sairu, Sicilia Lawliet, TheIcePenis, yhad, Zanzamaru**

**Adry Uchiha,**Bueno, sé que la continuación no llegó tan pronto como a mí me hubiese gustado pero... ¡Aquí la tenemos de nuevo! Me alegro de que te guste tanto el fic. Cuídate y nos lemos pronto :3

**AnaMaria Uzumaki,** ¿por qué tienes curiosidad en saber mi edad? La verdad es que soy menor de 30 años :3

**GENESARET P,** Hubiese sido divertido ver la cara de Sasuke con los intentos de Naruto. Me alegro de que te gustase tanto el capítulo, aquí está el siguiente. Cuídate y nos leemos pronto

**Guest, **Nuestro emo favorito siempre es un asexual completo, parece que ni tiene hormonas el pobre XDDDD Aw~ A mí siemrpe me ha parecido muy tierno nuestro Narutito, quizás por eso le tengo tanto cariño.  
Cuídate y nos leemos

**Guest,** owo, ¿andabas buscando fics Naruhina y acabaste aquí? Vaya XDDDD

**mariangel, **La verdad es que yo tampoco me imagino a nuestro rubito en plan delicado, casi me muero de risa simplemente de pensarlo XDDD  
La cara de Sasuke... Seguro que había ganado un óscar un nobel o algo de eso XDDD Pobre Sasu, todavía le queda mucho pro sufrir.  
Cuídate y nos leemos pronto :3

**noona Kane,** ¡Ah! Cuando estaba escribiendo el fic justo estaba buscando esa frase, la de esta nota se autodestruirá... pero no era capaz de acordarme XDDD  
La verdad es que voy anotando clichés o cosas que veo en fics, y después lo voy usando según me va pareciendo. De momento no voy a parodiar fics buenos proque no me baso en nada concreto, pero quién sabe XDD  
¡Wah! Yo soy bastante fan de lo coreano *3* A mí me gusta mucho Noona, noonim y oppa, aunque no sé que significa noonim, pero suena muy bonito XDD ¿Eres fan de lo coreano también?  
CUídate y nos leemos pronto :D

**Tsunade,** Sí, nuestro pobre Naruto está sufriendo lo insufrible XDDD La verdad es que sí, ese grupo de locas perseguidoras del SasuNaru deberían buscarse pareja, un gato, u otro entretenimiento y dejar a solas a esos dos, se van a cabar volviendo locos  
Bueno, a él ni siquiera le gusta Sasukito, de momento, o es lo que creemos :D  
Cuídate y nos leemos pronto

**Ramen de Tomate:** es una iniciativa creada por escritoras y lectoras, de la que formo parte, y cuya intención es reunir fanfiction de confianza y calidad. Actualmente la página se encuentra en construcción, pero podéis visitar el fic de la iniciativa, **Alea iacta est,** escrito por **Em Hatake y Manzanita Roja**, en el perfil de Fanfiction de Ramen de Tomate. Si deseáis formar parte de nuestro proyecto, echadle un ojo a nuestro perfil en** fanfiction**

******NaruSasuRevolution Contest **(_NSRC_) es un blog creado de fans para fans para organizar concursos del material (fanfics, fanarts, etc.) de la pareja Naruto x Sasuke (_NaruSasu_), del manga. Los interesados pueden echarle un ojo al blog nsrcontest . blogspot . com . es/. Ni falta que hace decir que yo también pondré mi grano de arena a esta iniciativa de **Eminence Hat.**

¿Quejas? ¿Suegrencias? ¿Faltas de ortografías? ¿cuchillos afilados? ¿peticiones? ¿astrónomos cabreados que cogen barriles y comienzan a tirarlos a todos lados para intentar conseguir sus recursos para un nuevo telescopio pero resulta que el telescopio cobra vida y decide regresar a su planeta y les deja plantados?

**¿Próximo capítulo: ****Super Combo Finish? El 4 de junio**


End file.
